Pour les larmes qui ont coulé
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: La solitude n'appartient pas seulement à l'humain. Un chat, un fantôme; tous peuvent la connaître.


Un chat au pelage rouge et aux yeux hétérochromes, il n'en avait jamais vu, du moins jusqu'à ce jour. Le majestueux félin le fixait avec toute l'arrogance qu'il possédait. Tetsuya en eut le souffle coupé. La pluie s'abattait autour d'eux et les larmes du bleuté se confondaient avec les gouttes qui tombaient du ciel. Il était pitoyable et il avait l'impression que même ce chat le jugeait. La petite bête était si noble et lui si misérable. Sous les nuages gris, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était d'être trempés par l'eau de pluie.

Kuroko s'approcha du chat et se baissa, lui tendant la main, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Pourtant le jeune homme le savait, il savait que ce félin le voyait, mais comme tous les autres, il le rejetait aussi. Tetsuya baissa la tête et essuya ses larmes qui ne faisaient que revenir sans cesse, refusant de le quitter, c'était bien les seules. Après tout il n'était qu'un fantôme, plus personne ne pouvait le voir. Il avait quitté le monde des humains mais pourtant en mourant, il ne pensait pas ressentir l'inverse, avoir l'impression que c'était le monde qui l'avait quitté. Il ne pensait pas pleurer parce qu'on ne l'entendait plus, il ne pensait pas avoir la sensation d'avoir été abandonné alors qu'il était le seul à avoir disparu.

Et ce chat le fixait encore, alors que les passants traverser son corps sans même s'en rendre compte. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant, seul dans un monde rempli d'êtres vivants incapables de le voir, il n'avait plus qu'à devenir fou.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose le frôler. N'était-il pas seulement de l'air normalement ? Le félin s'était approché et lui tournait autour, intrigué. Kuroko le regarda avec étonnement, il pouvait toucher ce chat ? Non seulement le chat pouvait le voir mais il pouvait en plus interagir avec lui ?

Le félin restait fier devant lui, à distance respectable, il s'assit et continua de juger le jeune homme du regard. Ses yeux hétérochromes l'hypnotisèrent, il pouvait bien pleuvoir, neiger, venter, qu'aucun d'eux ne bougea.

« - Tu es seul, toi aussi ? » chuchota le bleuté.

Les oreilles du chat bougèrent, captant ses paroles. Puis, avec dignité, l'animal s'approcha. Arrivé devant lui, il posa une de ses pattes sur la joue de Kuroko qui était accroupi à sa hauteur. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent à la sensation du toucher. Il remarqua un collier trop serré autour de son cou et une plaque abîmée qui brillait avec un nom inscrit : "Akashi". Il leva sa main pour défaire le collier qui devait le faire souffrir, mais le chat recula instantanément. Tetsuya laissa son bras en suspension et fixa le chat, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferait rien de mal.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et il lui offrit un sourire avec tout ce qu'il avait, espérant lui donner confiance.

« - Akashi… » commença-t-il, faisant rouler son nom contre sa langue. « Moi, c'est Tetsuya, je vais juste t'aider, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le félin ne bougea que quelques secondes plus tard, s'approchant avec méfiance. Il renifla les doigts de Kuroko avant de s'asseoir sagement. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur les poils de l'animal et desserra le collier. Profitant de pouvoir le toucher, il le gratouilla entre ses deux oreilles. Le chat lui répondit seulement d'un regard mécontent, qui tira un sourire à Tetsuya.

« - Toi aussi, tu es seul ? »

Le félin le snoba et partit se cacher entre les tombes qui parsemaient le sol. Le fantôme le suivit à distance, lorsque le chat se coucha sur l'une d'entre elles, il défia Kuroko du regard de s'en approcher. Comprenant le message, le bleuté s'écarta et retourna près de la sienne.

Les jours s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne cesse de pleuvoir, et le petit animal revint auprès du jeune homme. Il venait près de lui quand le fantôme pleurait, lui faisant juste ressentir sa présence. Et tant que la pluie tomber, ils restaient ensemble. Et la pluie ne s'arrêta pas, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

/

« - Tu es un chat, tu es en vie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? » chuchota le fantôme, un jour où la pluie s'était faite plus douce. « N'as-tu rien à réaliser en ce monde ? »

Seules les oreilles du chat bougèrent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu, mais l'animal resta blotti contre lui, profitant des mains de Tetsuya qui le caressaient.

« - J'attendrai, tu sais. Même si tu pars, moi je serai ici pour toujours. »

Le félin releva la tête et fixa le sourire triste sur le visage de l'humain. Il se frotta contre lui en ronronnant et lui mordilla doucement les doigts comme pour essayer de le réconforter.

« - Pourquoi restes-tu dans ce cimetière avec moi ? Tu devais bien avoir une raison d'être ici quand on s'est rencontrés ? »

Le petit animal l'observa, mécontent, et lui griffa le bras avant de retourner à la tombe sur laquelle il vivait. Kuroko se coucha sur le sol et sentit le chat revenir contre lui plus tard. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il le caressa et le félin lécha sa joue, puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

Et le lendemain, il n'y avait plus personne auprès de Kuroko; pas même un chat.

/

Personne ne remarquait Kuroko, toujours tapi dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards. Pourtant lui, le chat, quand il avait vu dans ce cimetière, il avait été omnibulé. Il ne ressentait rien vis-à-vis de l'aura du bleuté, mais ses yeux l'avaient chamboulé intérieurement. Oui, lui, le grand Akashi avait été subjugué par quelqu'un.

Il ne s'en était pas préoccupé, continuant seulement de l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Il devait rester près d'elle, car _elle était tout pour lui_. Même si elle n'était plus que poussière sous la terre. Il n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'un autre fantôme dans ce monde. Il l'attendait sur sa tombe, elle viendrait le chercher.

Pourtant quand il perçut Kuroko de l'autre côté du cimetière qui pleurait, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, _elle est tout pour lui_. Et quand Kuroko lui dit qu'il l'attendrait, le félin décida de partir à la recherche de sa maîtresse, sachant que le fantôme serait toujours là.

Elle n'était alors peut-être pas tout.

Mais Kuroko l'était, Kuroko était son tout.

Malgré tout, il lui restait encore quelque chose à réaliser, il devait la revoir. Il reviendrait.

/

Un miaulement surprit le fantôme plusieurs jours après. Deux grands yeux rouges l'observaient avec douceur. Rien à voir avec les yeux hétérochromes du félin majestueux qui était resté avec lui. Mais il le savait, c'était le même chat. Le félin vint se frotter entre ses jambes, Kuroko se pencha et le récupéra dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il le caressa entre ses deux oreilles et un ronronnement lui répondit, lui arrachant un sourire.

Une voix perça le silence :

« On se reverra. »

Et le chat s'échappa de son étreinte pour partir à la poursuite d'une femme aux longs cheveux rouges qui passait à travers la foule. Tetsuya pensa qu'elle ressemblerait au félin si celui-ci avait été humain. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'ils soient trop loin de ses yeux bleus.

/

Le ciel était encore gris ce jour-là, Kuroko se perdit dans sa contemplation des gouttes qui tombaient de si haut, tellement haut. Ne dit-on pas que le ciel est le royaume des morts ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas une place pour lui? Pourquoi est-il toujours seul ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus prononcé un mot ? Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ce cimetière ? Des jours, des semaines, des années. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien de ce paysage, plus rien ne lui rappelait sa vie du temps où il respirait encore.

Les larmes avaient disparu depuis si longtemps. Il détourna ses yeux du ciel quand il entendit près de lui quelqu'un marcher dans une flaque. Il fixa l'homme qui se déplaçait, mais cet homme semblait le regarder aussi. Ses deux yeux étaient de couleur identique, d'un rouge envoûtant et apaisant. Et il crut voir en lui ce chat avec qui il était resté. Pourtant, face à lui se trouvait bien un être humain, avec deux jambes et deux bras. Pas un félin aux yeux hétérochromes ou homochromes.

Personne n'était censé le voir, c'était sa punition pour avoir mis fin à ces jours, il en était sûr. Pourtant cet homme plus grand que lui semblait l'observer. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il pouvait se trouver derrière lui. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que la pluie qui tombait.

« - Tetsuya. »

Il sortit de sa contemplation, s'étonnant que cet inconnu prononce son nom, qui sonnait comme un ronronnement à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Kuroko et posa une main sur sa joue, le caressant doucement. Le bleuté resta sans bouger face à cette situation qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécue. Il ne s'étonna même pas qu'il puisse le voir ou le toucher. Son regard se perdit dans celui du magnifique rouge de son vis-à-vis.

« - Je suis de retour, Tetsuya. »

Il savait, au fond de lui il était persuadé que cet homme était ce chat.

« - Akashi ...? » chuchota-t-il, la voix éraillée.

Un sourire doux se dessina sur le visage du plus grand.

« - Oui, c'est moi.

\- Mais…

\- Ne pose pas de question. »

Il était si près de lui qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa peau, et d'un simple frôlement sur ses lèvres il oublia toutes ses interrogations. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du rouge qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il crut pleurer de sentir à nouveau la sensation d'une peau chaude sous la sienne. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas encore, s'effleurant doucement. Akashi vint toucher du bout de sa langue rappeuse les lèvres rosées du bleuté et Kuroko se laissa fondre sur la bouche de l'autre homme. Ils se découvraient comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, ils se caressaient comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait, ils se câlinaient comme s'ils s'étaient toujours aimés.

Qu'importe qu'ils finissent trempés comme la première fois où ils s'étaient vus. Qu'importe qu'ils soient morts ou encore en vie. Qu'importe; tant qu'ils étaient là, ensemble.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais Tetsuya. Tu m'as sauvé. »

Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais en voyant son reflet dans ses yeux, il comprit toute l'étendue de cette phrase et lui offrit comme réponse un simple sourire. Akashi l'étreignit plus fermement et mordilla ses lèvres avant de déposer un autre baiser dessus, comme s'il lui promettait de rester avec lui pour toujours.

Aucun d'eux ne serait seul à nouveau.

Les larmes coulèrent, en même temps que la solitude s'envola.

« Je suis venu te chercher. » résonna la voix du chat.

Le regard de l'un perdu dans celui de l'autre, ils disparurent dans un halo de lumière blanche, quittant le cimetière rejoignant le ciel, ensemble.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Voici une petite histoire qui a été écrite il y a plusieurs années déjà ! :') J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**

**Je remercie Kikile qui a eu la gentillesse de relire cette fanfiction. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**J'vous aime ! **


End file.
